What if?
by Luneth Gray
Summary: What if Loki wasn't that evil? or maybe he was just selfish? He rose slowly and reached the doorway, everything was a chaos and it was all his fault... He watch the closing portal and a real smile formed in his lips./ Loki centered for now, can turn into a blackfrost later depending on my mood, time and reviews/ Set during movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ This is my first fic of The Avenger and the first one in english... so please don't kill me I know Im not an expert 'cause spanish is my real mother language. Forgive all my mistakes and well enjoy.**

**This is set after Loki was bet up by The Hulk.**

* * *

><p><strong>What if?<strong>

What if?… his life was full of what ifs.

What if was really wrong in trying to rule Midgard?

What if the AllFather really loved him?

He rose slowly, all his body screaming in pain, maybe he was a demigod but that creature had beat him up quite well, stumbling he reached the doorway, everything out there was a complete chaos, he could hear the screaming, the crying, the explosions… everything was his fault, and again defeat was imminent, he was born to lose, that was his destiny… a wicked smile playing on his lips, but for the first time he was the center of attention, not his "brother".

He was dragged out of his thoughts by someone's scream not so far from his place… A nuclear bomb? Really? That was what these mortals where doing? They were going to kill everything? He laugh, the smirk returning to his face, they were not so different from him, they were selfish and in desperate need of power, oh but he was still better than all of them.

He made his way slowly but steady to the portal, there was the mewling quim and the useless doctor, they were trying to close it… but what was stopping them? With the corner of the eye he saw the metal man trying to change the course of the bomb, he was trying to direct it to the wormhole, ha! stupid mortal, he was not going to survive that.

-_Tony there will be no turning back. You know that?-_

_-Yeah I know it spidey you don't have to remember me… plus I don't see anyone else thrilled trying to play the hero-_

Loki could hear them… his brain racing, he was up to something and not necessarily something bad, he gathered all his magic and suddenly Tony was the one standing near Natasha and Loki was the one redirecting the bomb… What was he thinking? Why was he doing that? The avengers were asking those same questions.

_-Loki, my brother, what are you doing?- _

Loki heard Thor's voice almost inaudible in all that noise and again the smirk returned to his face, certainly he was no hero, and the answers were now clear. There were not altruistic reason to be doing this, now seeing he was defeated and knowing the compromise with the chitauri, he chose the death over being a captive, he didn't wanted to see Thor again nor his father showing mercy on him.

The bomb entered the wormhole directed by Loki, and in no time the bomb ended in the chitauri's spaceship. He laughed, he was amuse with all the creatures dying.

Down on Earth the whole army was shut down immediately, the things were falling death in all places.

_-Close that thing now Natasha!-_

_-Close it-_

_-Hurry up and close that portal-_

She heard Tony's, Barton's and Captain's voice shut in her ear, she was freeze, not even in a million years she could have imagine that Loki would be the one saving them after trying to rule them, and suddenly a thought run her mind, maybe this Tony was not the real Tony, but there was no much time left to think about that, she felt how someone grab the scepter and drove it to the center of the portal, closing the wormhole with the "fake Loki" in there, and with a quick move, she kick Tony's mask off his head, he was taken aback and putting his hands in defense and not attacking her she realize that in the wormhole was the real Loki.

Up in the worm hole Loki could see the implosion starting to form and behind him the portal was closing. He could feel the heat in the space and in that precise moment he didn't even knew who he was and suddenly a lot of questions filled his mind.

What if the AllFather really appreciated him?

What if Thor wasn't that bad as a brother?

What if he was bound to fail in everything?

But …

What if he could have changed his life?

What if he could have been a real prince in Asgard?

What if he was not that evil?

What if this was not his end?

A smile formed in his lips and for the first time it was not just a smirk…

Thor could see the portal closing and some smoke and clouds escaping from it, he felt a hot tear run down his cheek, he had not had other option, it was the death of his brother against the death of thousands innocent people, his own delusional ambition had brought him death, and Thor was sure that this time he would not survive that.

* * *

><p><strong>For now it will stay as a oneshotdrabble it depends if people want it to follow this I'll follow it so review :P. Clearing some things... Thor was the one who close the portal in this story and Im not sure if Loki did survive or not.**

**All reviews are very welcome.**

**~Lune**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooooo this story its not new, its just I started it in English then followed it in Spanish since its my mother tongue and now that I have finally advance it in Spanish, I'm Publishing it in English... and as you my figure English its not my first language sooo bare with me and don't judge it at least its constructive criticism **_

_**I don't own any of the characters you recognize. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong> The fate of the magical cosmic cube<strong>_

The heat from the explosion was feeling closer and closer, he began to feel the despair of imminent death, so he closed his eyes and suddenly he was wrapped in gray clouds that prevented him from breathing well, he opened his eyes to see where he was, and he could feel he was falling... not dead... and to some extent disappointed, cause now he'd have to deal with his problems, unless ... maybe he could use his magic to teleport aimlessly, not knowing where, just some place they couldn't find him...

He landed on his face, in a pile of snow, it was cold for any other mortal, and however, he felt at home. He got up from the not very graceful landing, it seemed that lately he was becoming fan of the ground... He looked up and just saw snow, snow, snow and more snow ... he smiled and didn't know if he was still on Midgard or in another realm, but it would be very difficult to find him.

He sigh heavily and set out to find a place to spend the night because it was already getting dark. He walked toward what he thought was the south until he could see a very lush pine forest, he sighed again and sat; his wounds were closed, but his body was still sore and he didn't to walk anymore, he felt like resting, so he did.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Natasha

I saw the clouds form around the hole and I can swear I saw a green light dissipate between them, no, it was not possible, Loki for sure had died in the explosion, and it was so little time for him to escape. I looked at the others, they were all tired, wounded and probably very sore. How could one person do such an act? I sighed, I really just wanted he have actually died so he would not bring new problems, because if he lived I had a feeling that not everything would be fine. We took the Tesseract and decided to report to Fury, he would not be happy to hear the news.

**-Sooo ****... now ****we eat ****Shawarma****? ****- **Everyone sigh, Tony Stark definitely could not sort out his priorities.

**-No,****now ****we return ****this ****to where it should ****be-**Thor said, taking the cube.

**-But ****we must report all this to Fury-**

**-****Clint**** is right,****we have to ****report to ****Fury,**** he ****sure ****will be ****eager to ****know about ****our beloved ****alien- **disdain in my words and saw the Captain nodded.

**-Okaaaay****, ****but then the ****Shawarma- **And this time we all sigh.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

We arrived at the hellicarrier, and after talking about the outcome of the battle, Fury prepared to decide what fate would be best for the Cosmic Cube so it will not fall into human hands or other hands. I listen the men for about two hours without reaching a conclusion about the damn cube...

**-The Cube must be destroyed-**

**-No, it's a gem belonging to Asgard and above that belonging to the AllFather, therefore it should not be destroyed, you have no right to choose it destiny that way-**

**-But Thor be a little reasonable, in Asgard will not be safe, even if your brother is dead, there are other beings who want his power-** the calm voice of Bruce left Thor a little hesitant, however, he said nothing and keep on watching us with what look like mistrust.

I sighed quietly and I ventured to give my idea **-****What if****, we ****just ****give it to ****Thor so he could****hide it ****where ****no one can ****find it****? ****I mean,****before the appearance of ****these ****demigods****, the Earth ****had no ****problems ****with alien creatures-**they all looked at me like I had the plague, except for Thor, who seemed pleased with what he had just heard.

**-How ****can you think ****that ****Nat****? ****It is ****unreasonable****...****also if ****the Earth ****has been threatened****, it will ****possible ****happen again****-**

**-Clint****, that technology ****cannot ****hide ****on this planet****, plus, ****if you plan to ****destroy it,****it seems to me ****it would be like ****removing ****an atom-** I sighed- **You ****know**** what… ****my ideas ****are not appreciated**** here ****and I'm ****too tired to ****listen the ****discussion about the "cosmic Cube ****magical ****destination****" I'm off****- **I pushed my chair and got up when I heard the voice of Fury.

**-I****'ll decide ****whether ****you can retire**** or not-** but I kept walking **-Agent ****Barton,****the idea of ****Agent ****Romanoff ****is the ****best I've heard ****this afternoon****, therefore, ****to prevent the ****Earth**** will cause more ****conflict ****trying to ****get ****that power of this gem, it ****must be ****returned to its place ****of ****origin, so...-**

And that was all I could hear, since I had left the conference room, but I figured that Thor would go with the Cube to Asgard and probably would not see him again, well that didn't affect me, I keep thinking about our enemy's heroic actions, and we have yet to tell Fury about it. There was still something in the back of my mind that was telling me that Loki hadn't died. I stopped at the door of my room and felt a presence near me, I turned around and saw Tony. I sighed yet again.

**-What is it ****Tony****? ****-****  
><strong>

**-I was just wondering if ****you were going ****to join us ****to eat ****Shawarma- **I thought for a moment and then nodded

**-All right****, ****let's go-**

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

When we reached the semi-destroyed local where they sell the famous Shawarma, I felt very tired... I just hope all this was worthwhile and we not end up regretting. We ordered the Shawarma, which was just roast lamb in a bread ... was not bad indeed, but could not stop thinking about Loki and not in the sense of worry about him, but rather worry about us if he had survived.

I looked at the others, no one spoke, and seemed only Thor, Tony and Bruce were having fun or at least enjoying their food.

I heard Steve mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what he had said, but by his appearance I would guess he said something about that he was too old for that sort of alien invasion or something. I just tried to finish chewing, maybe under different circumstances this would had been different, but for now I just wanted to get out of there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's all for now... hope you guys like it and soon I will post the next one.<strong>_

_**Lune**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im back... thanks for the views and follows!**_

_**Enjoy the reading**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Parni ... What?<strong>_

POV Loki

It was morning, but I still didn't want to open my eyes... but when I felt the presence of someone who approached me, I looked up to see a woman, no more than 28 years old, all dressed in white ... I blinked several times ... Where the hell was I that there was a woman harassing me with his eyes? I sighed and stood up, ready to get away from her, I turned my back and started walking when I heard that she had said something in her language, I could not figure out what language was but it certainly did not seem so difficult to understand, however, ignored her and kept walking, until I felt she put her hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked at her with hatred...

**-Why do you ****dare ****touch me?****–**

**-Λυπάμαι-**

**-WHAT?-**

**-Oh,****I said…****I'm sorry ...****, I guess ****you don****'****t speak ****Greek-**

**-You're a ****genius****, congratulations ****–**

She sighed, but if she was angry, I was more.

**-Look ... child – **I saw her tense at this, but I went on** – don't bother me, I'm fine, I do not need you to help me, so you can retire now-**

**-I'm not a kid... and I figured you needed help because you're going into the depths of the woods, so I doubt you're from here-**

**-I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!-**

She stepped back and I was pleased she was afraid, that meant she would no longer bother me, but to my misfortune and bad luck she began to walk behind me when I did. After half an hour of walking, I heard her sigh.

**-And now that?-**

**-Nothing, only that if you keep walking in a straight line where you're going, you're going to fall off the mountain. Will you listen to me now and let me help you? –**

**-NO!-  
><strong>

**-Okay-** she said with some amusement in her voice. She was quiet for a while but couldn't take it anymore**. -My name is Irina, if you're interested-**

I kept walking straight ahead, trying to ignore her constant humming and light footsteps in the snow.  
><strong>-What's your name?- <strong>…** -Do you even know where you are?-  
><strong>

If she kept talking I'd would crazy... wait ... I'm already are. I sigh and considered leave her here frozen to some trunk, but I didn't… what the hell was happening to me lately that I was not acting like I usually do.

**-Look ****child****, ****I don't need ****your help****, nobody ****told you to follow ****me ****and if ****you keep talking ****or ****following me, you'll ****end with ****a spear ****through ****your ****chest****-** my voice was a low growl, I was tired of being surrounded by incompetent and annoying people, I just wanted them all disappear, if that would be more simple, I would not have to see others, I saw her get away from me ...

**-...****Bother you, but ****if you ****need a place to ****stay or ****food or something****, ****I live near ****here-**

**-What?-****  
><strong>

**-Was I ****speaking Greek****? ****forgive me if ****I was****, I just wanted ****to offer my ****help, ****so you wouldn't ****wander ****in the woods ****at night ...****is very ****dangerous-**

I sighed, well perhaps this girl could be a useful aid in the future if I could convince her that I was good ... after all and despite being demigod, I needed food and rest for a change.

**-Loki-**

**-Excuse me?-**

**-My name is Loki and since you insist, I will accept your offer of help-**

Her large brown eyes lit up and she brought a smile to her mouth, what in this world I was getting into?

Her house was not as spectacular or worthy for a demigod, but it would have to settle, I went inside the hut right behind her and dropped into the nearest seat, lucky for me it was very comfortable. I heard her complain, but decided to ignore it, if she had "wanted to help" it would have to be in the best way.

**-What do you think you are doing?-**

**-Are you blind? I'm getting comfortable-**

**-But that's abuse-**

**-Well you said you were going to help me right? Then do it well-**

I heard her say something I assumed it was a curse in Greek and I just laughed, perhaps my stay in this place would not be so stifling after all.

**-I'll be back soon, don't break anything, don't steal anything and don't touch anything, now that I think it better, don't move from that sofa-**

I said nothing, I saw her take her coat and leave the place, I closed my eyes and for the first time in days I was able to sleep.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Irina

I had found him, the director would be proud of me ... after that the road would be easy.

**-Director ... Affirmative, the target is under observation ... yes ... ... understood... ... ... ... it would be that way, of course ... -**

I walked to the garage and opened the door, I got on the snowmobile and I started driving into town to get some food for my new roommate.

It took less than an hour after when I was back, I did the least possible noise and went to the door, listened for some noise, but nothing, not a single step ... for a moment I thought Loki had escaped, I quickly opened the door with a huge fear that had failed so soon ... ... I saw him lying on the couch, it was definitely too small for him ... I felt my heart back to its place and let out the air I didn't know I was holding.

I walked to the kitchen table and left everything there... his dream didn't seemed to be so pleasant, I saw him frown and squirmed a little on the small space ... I felt for a moment the need to wake him and tell him everything was fine… ... what the hell was I thinking? Since when I had become a considerate with the suffering of others? It seems that I was not working for the organization in which I was, I shook my head and told myself that he was just one more job and nothing beyond that.

I heard him complain a bit and I assumed he was about to wake, so I started to prepare something to eat, at the end of the day needed food and alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Loki

I woke to the smell of food, my stomach demanded food and that was when I realized I had not eaten for several days. I got up, and saw the girl cooking, she greeted me giving me a smile and I just sighed.

**-Are you going to ****eat?****–**

**-Isn't it obvious****? -** I said settling down on the small table that served for dining I guess. She sighed and poured me a plate with a meal in my life I had seen. I crinkled my nose and she saw me.

**-Are not you going ****to ****eat****? ****It's only ****lamb****, eggplant ****and cheese****... its ****moussaka****...****you'd ****never ****tried** **it?**- On my lack of response, she assumed it was a no, she sighed again and kept talking.

**-Well ****eat it****, I will not ****cook ****something else just because ****you ****don't ****fancy ****this****... so ...****welcome to ****Parnitha ****that's what you ****eat ****most ****days-**

**-¿Parnitha****? ****–**

**-Parnitha****, Greece ****...****does it ring a bell?****...****Hahaha ...****you are a ****little slow****–**

I growled and prepared to eat...


End file.
